The WineFreak and Who?
by royalsprinkles
Summary: MOAR smut! :D It switches between country and human names, just so ya know.


Maple syrup.

Maple.

Syrup.

Maplefuckingsyrup.

It was turning France on.

He shifted in his seat as he watched Matthew pour the thick liquid all over the pancakes he had just made. Of course, France prefered crepes over pancakes, but Mattie loved pancakes. Second best to maple syrup. Speaking of maple syrup, half the bottle has now been dumped on those pancakes. And the stream coming from the bottle wasn't slowing down.

"Ah, Matheiu, I zink zat is enough," Francis said, still watching the liquid pour out the bottle.

"A-are you sure, eh?" Mattie asked, glancing up from the syrup loaded pancakes that looked like a heart attack waiting to happen.

"Quite sure," France whispered, imagining all that syrup over Canada's body.

His wish came true, apparently, because as Mattie was walking towards him with the HUGE FUCKING STACK OF PANCAKES (srsly, there must have been like, OVA 9000 or sumthin) Canada tripped on a napping Kumajiro, and fell with a gay shriek onto the hardwood floor, blushing in embarrasment as the syrup laden pancakes covered his body.

"I-I'm SORRY!" Canada cried, rolling himself onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Z'it iz OK, mon cher," Francis said, getting up from the table and walking over to tower over the Canadaian on the floor.

"I will juz' 'ave to ea' yoo," France breathed, bending down and beginning to suck on Mattie's jawline.

"A-ah! Francis!" Mattie gasped as the soft lips made slow progress down his neck. France stopped his necksuckery to take Canada's syrup drenched fingers into his mouth, and began to lick them. Canada shivered and began to use his free hand to undo the buttons on Francis' pants. France was surprised by Canada's enthusiasm, and paused in his devourment of syrup covered hands. Matthew whimpered, squirming underneath the French body. France smirked and ripped his own shirt from his body. Canada's arms immediately reached up and began to caress the powerful torso. The next thing he knew, all his clothes were thrown haphazardly across the floor, and Francis was kissing him roughly, his hands grabbing possively at his face. Mattie instinctively wrapped his arms around France's neck.

The two lover's stayed like that for a few minutes, each moment becoming more passionate. Once again Matthew tried to remove Francis' pants, and succeded this time, turning now to the only article of clothing left between the two bodies; France's boxers. His hands slippery from sweat and syrup, Canada had trouble removing them. Getting frustrated, France finally kicked the bothersome things off, nothing now between him and his partner.

"Fr-France..." Canada panted, "I want you...inside me..."

"I will be 'appy to oblige," Francis whispered, before flipping Matthew over and plunging his need into his backside. Mattie screamed loudly in pain, tears leaking from his eyes. Again and again did France pound into Mattie's tight ass, Canada screaming each time, not used to the penetration (seeing as eveyone forgets that he even exists, so you know he hardly ever get's any).

They continued their gay romp for a good three minutes, until finally they both reached the climatic moment at the exact same time (which only happens in true love stories, and between two men, because if Canada was a girl, he would have SO had to fake it). Spent, Francis rolled off of Canada's back, and wrapped his around his shoulders.

"I-I love you, Francis," Mattie breathed, dozing.

"I love you too, Mon Ch-" France began, before be cut off from a loud 'ROARRRRR' coming from the kitchen.

"OHSHITKUMAJIRO," Canada said, looking up at the towering 12 FOOT FUCKING TALL POLAR BEAR.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M GANNA HAFTA EAT SOME BITCHES FOR WAKING ME UP," bellowed Kumajiro, bearing down on the two naked men.

"THE FUCK, IT TALKS!" Francis shrieked, trying to stand and run, but slipping due to the mixture of syrup, sweat, and cum all over the floor.

"NOOOOOOO KUMAJIRO-"

CHOMP went the polar bear's massive jaws.

THE. FUCKING. END.


End file.
